Rescue Our Bots
by mamabot
Summary: TFP plus Rescue Bots. Something I saw on tumblr prompted this ficlit: Prowl and Ultra Magnus being Chase's parents. What if the other Rescue Bots belonged to other Wreckers and how did they get separated from their families. Ends with a reunion though. Inferno/Firestar makes Heatwave. Springer/Arcee makes Blades. Bulkhead/Wheeljack makes Boulder.
1. Chapter 1

**Rescue Our Bots**

Prowl + Ultra Magnus = Chase  
>Bulkhead + Wheeljack = Boulder<p>

Firestar + Inferno = Heatwave  
>Springer + Arcee = Blades<p>

TFP + Rescue Bots

_{I saw something on Tumblr but for the life of me, can't find the post as to who asked the question, but it dropped a plot bunny into my head. It went something like, "… I think Chase of Rescue Bots is the son of Prowl and Ultra Magnus."}_

* * *

><p>~~00~~<p>

Laying on his side, Ultra Magnus looks down on his sleeping mate. A soft smile comes to the older mech's lips as he recalls how he met Prowl. If it hadn't been for a few of his reckless Wreckers, he never would have met this wonderful mech he now shares a spark with.

_It seems like a life time ago that the Wreckers had left their fort to go into town for a 'bachelor party'. Inferno and Firestar had finally decided to bond and thus a night off base with lots of drinking was in order. Drunken Wreckers always reeks havoc on a local town. This time though, when General Ultra Magnus came to get his soldiers out of the 'pokey', there was a new Enforcer on duty._

_A hard nosed black and white Praxian by the name of Prowl. Even though these are soldiers of the Cybertronian Army (and a few of the Search and Rescue division) he would not give them a break. Prowl was of course respectful to the much decorated and respectable General, but also made it clear that as soldiers, these mechs' behavior was unbecoming of their rank and duties._

_Prowl was expecting Ultra Magnus to pull rank on him and tell him where to 'stick it'. It took him completely by surprise when Ultra Magnus agreed fully with a simple but heavy sparked sigh, "Indeed." He took the release form from Prowl and signed it without another word._

_Ultra Magnus had been expecting this local officer to get his doorwings all in a twitter about the soldiers not being above local laws. It took him completely by surprise that Prowl was upset that the Wreckers had disrespected themselves as loyal Soldiers. If anything, it made Ultra Magnus' spark flush with warmth. Prowl saw the soldiers as honorable citizens._

_As Magnus handed the pad back and Prowl took it, their hands stilled and optics locked onto each other. In unison, their cheeks flushed and from there… the spark wants what the spark wants._

Magnus runs a hand softly between those relaxed door wings. Prowl nuzzles his face into his mate's broad chest muttering his name. Magnus lays his helm back down to his own pillow, pressing a kiss to the white helm top on the way. "Sleep well my mate and sparkling."

~~0~~

* * *

><p>Within a matter of cyber-weeks, Ultra Magnus is tucking his mate into berth again, but this time Prowl's arms are tenderly holding their little blue mech. Ultra Magnus crouches down smiling brightly. Even though his hands are large, they are also very tender. He caresses a tiny antenna bud that certainly comes from his own genes like the smaller coupe frame comes from Prowl.<p>

"He's precious, Prowl. I never in my life ever thought I would find a spark mate, let alone have a sparkling of our very own."

Although Prowl is tired from birthing their heir, his spark swells in twice as much love. "What do you mean?" He enjoys these spark-to-spark talks with Magnus. There has been no one else he has ever felt comfortable enough to share his complex feelings with.

Magnus gives a chuff of amusement as the infant sucks on his thumb. "I'm old, rigid, and as my team likes to say, crotchety."

Prowl chuckles lightly himself. "Well, you know they say I have so many glitches that I don't know how to care."

Magnus joins that chuckle. If any of those crazy mechs could see them now or even the passionate night their sparkling was conceived, they would be the ones glitching-out. "Well I guess our little Chase will prove them all wrong, my love."

Prowl lifts his chin to gain a warm and precious kiss from his humble yet sexy sparkmate. Magnus can feel his spark about to burst with all the love he has for not just Prowl, but their little gift of love.

* * *

><p>~~0~~<p>

Chase was born a vorn after Inferno and Firestar's mech Heatwave. A couple vorns later, Bulkhead and Wheeljack take the plunge to bond resulting in the creation of Boulder. Now for Springer and Arcee it isn't like they aren't trying, but it is just so hard for her lighter frame to hang onto the sparklings. All of the Wreckers worry together when Springer announces Arcee is expecting again… As much as finding out someone is carrying should be a time of joy, it's an intense time of worry for all of them. They all agreed, of any of them, Springer and Acree deserve to have a little sparkling.

Anxiously they all count each day the sparkling holds to his mother's small frame as a blessing. Still, he arrives early. Topspin and Firestar work fast and with round the clock care, Blades makes it through delivery. Yes he spends extra cycles in the incubator that none of the other Wrecker-sparklings had to endure, but he survives. It makes his parents a bit more nervous and… well maybe this is where Earth parents coin the phrase 'Helicopter Parents.'

~~0~~

* * *

><p>As time passes, and tension on Cybertron increases, the Wrecker-parents all agree, something needs to be done to protect their little gifts of life. More and more often the soldiers are being called out to help quell the rising riots.<p>

One night the riots come too close to Arcee and Springer's home. Springer is on duty at the base when Arcee calls him as she runs out the back. Springer and Inferno met her half way. Wailing sparkling stuck to her front with one arm, she fires her plasma pistol behind her with the other as she runs for their lives. Springer leaps from vehicle-mode to helicopter-mode to strafe the mass while Inferno gets her out of there and back up to the fort.

The next day, all the Wreckers bring their families inside the fort walls. That night after all the little ones are bedded down, the parents meet in the General's quarters. Yes Chase is living inside the fort now, but Prowl refuses to leave his duties as local Enforcer. If anything, now more than ever he feels it is his duty to protect his innocent citizens.

Everyone can see the lines of worry etching deeper and deeper into the older warrior's face with each riot that breaks out. He pours everyone a shot of his med-grade. Not high-grade for everyone is on alert these days, but certain a little something to knock the edge off.

"War is coming, it's just a matter of time," he finishes pouring. "Seen it before."

Wheeljack nods, "General, what are you thinking?"

Arcee takes a deep breath, "Is there any place safe for the sparklings? Not just ours, but any of them?"

"With all these riots, Prowl told me that there is a group in Crystal City that is trying to train Rescue Bots." He turns to Inferno and Firestar, "Your old commander."

Inferno nods but it's Firestar that pipes up. "I heard that, too. In fact… Inferno, they asked me to go. But I didn't want to leave you."

Inferno gives her a soft smile then presses his lips to her forehelm. "I love you, but I also love Heatwave. I can't bear the though of him taking a life. I would much rather he be saving one."

Bulkhead leans in to Firestar, "If you go, could you take Boulder with you?"

Wheeljack nods. "He's got such a tender spark, that I just don't think he could handle seeing death."

Ultra Magnus looks down into his cube. "Chase will have a double target on him. One as a General's son, second for an Enforcer's. As much as Prowl and I want to believe we can protect him, the truth of the matter is, we know we can not and protect Cybertron."

Firestar sighs. "What you guys don't know, is that they won't be training on Cybertron. It will be on of the outlaying asteroids. The plan is to put a bunch of them in stasis and only pull out a couple teams at a time to ensure we have enough when -if- this war ends."

Arcee grips Springer's hand. "It sounds good for Chase, but only if someone he knows goes with him. I don't want him to be alone and I don't want him to think we abandoned him."

Ultra Magnus reaches out to cover their hands. "I order you to tell them that you love them and are sending them to train as Rescue Heroes. Just like their parents will be doing down here, trying to rescue their home. I know that's what Prowl and I will be doing."

Arcee looks up into Springer's optics, "What do you think?"

Springer looks over to Firestar, "Will you go with them? Look after our sparklings?"

Firestar nods tearfully, "Only if you look after my sparkmate for me, Springer."

Springer thumbs towards Ultra Magnus, "Nah, that's his job."

A light chuckling goes around the table. Arcee grips Magnus' hand back, "Maybe we can try convincing Prowl to go with her? I'll see what I can do to help Elita round up more recruits?"

Magnus gives her a weak smile, "If you can convince my stubborn sparkmate to leave his city and train the sparklings into Rescue Bots, I'll promote you to Commander."

Inferno snickers, "Hey, she managed to convince Springer to bond with her. Anything is possible!" More chuckling goes around.

* * *

><p>In the end, Arcee is successful in getting Prowl to help escort Firestar and twenty teams of youth to the training facility. Once they are no longer youth, but fully trained teams, they are put into stasis pods where they will be easily launched to a needed spot.<p>

Prowl and Firestar return to the fort where they are then reassigned. To their horror, the asteroid becomes a battle ground during one of the skirmishes of the war. Both sides are horrified when the pods break loose. Some of them become collateral damage of the fight. Others are lost to float free in space. Others burn up in uncontrolled reentry to Cybertron.

Both sides retreat to their bases to mourn the loss of the innocent Bots who were to be rescuers and not soldiers. Innocents lost.

When the short cease fire is over, Wheeljack and Bulkhead have a huge fight with Ultra Magnus causing the white mech to strike out on his own. So distraught, Springer takes a small band on a demolition run leaving him a MIA. Arcee strikes out on her own too, later to link up with Optimus' team on Earth.

Firestar and Inferno join back up and travel all over Cybertron to do what they were hoping their son would do some day. Prowl stays with Ultra Magnus as long as he can, until his brother Jazz finds him. Together they decide to help Inferno and Firestar.  
>Ultra Magnus though, will not give up on the thought of Chase being lost not dead. Prowl gives up trying to tell him to be logical. It's not a damage to their relationship, but certainly a sore spot. He leaves Cybertron knowing that Prowl will be safe with Jazz and with the promise to return with their son. Prowl just accepts the kiss and sends him Primus-speed as he leaves in his ship Sledgehammer.<p>

~~0~~

* * *

><p>As much as Ultra Magnus and Arcee are loyal to Optimus and the Autobots, the pain of their missing mechs is something they never revealed to him. Prime had no idea they had sparklings let alone ones trained to be Rescue Bots. Prime has kept them a secret with only Bumblebee knowing.<p>

Months, almost a year, goes by until that one fateful day. The Rescue Bots call in for their standard check in at a time when Optimus is unavailable. As acting Second Commander, Ultra Magnus takes the call. When Chase's face comes on the monitor, both mechs stall.

Ultra Magnus' chin actually warbles, but he can not speak. Chase stutters, "Sire? Is it really you?"

"Chase?" Magnus finally croaks out.

"Yes, it's I. Is Creator there too?" The smaller blue mech bites his lip having thought for all these vorns his beloved and highly targeted parents were dead.

Ultra Magnus shakes his head, "I'm sorry, no. I haven't heard from him in a very long time. Are you alright?"

Before he can answer though, Wheeljack chases Arcee into the room, "I'ma gonna get you this time you little- CHASE?!" Wheeljack screeches to a halt when he catches a glimpse of his son's dear friend. Wheeljack's cry brings Bulkhead and Arcee dashing back into the room.

"Arcee! Wheeljack! Bulkhead!" Chase cries out, tears and all.

Those names have the other Rescue Bots on Griffin Rock dropping everything to dash over the screen and it becomes a muddled conversation as everyone tries to talk at once.

Finally Ratchet comes in yelling about all the noise. "WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON?!"

Silence and all optics fall on the medic. Ultra Magnus puts a hand up to let all know he will take control of the situation. "Ratchet, please hold the base. Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and I must got to these Rescue Bots."

Ratchet shakes his finger tisking, "Nu-ha. Not happening. SIC or not, Ultra Magnus you are not leaving this base until-"

Ultra Magnus thrust a finger at the screen and then he leans into the red and white face. "We are going to our sparklings, and that is final."

Ratchet's optics go stark wide to the information. Ultra Magnus punches in the coordinates Chase gives him and the ground bridge opens.

"Call us if you have any problems, other than that, I can not guarantee when we will be back," Magnus softly says this time.

Ratchet gives him a warm squeeze to the arm. "We shall be just fine, take all the time you need."

Ultra Magnus gives him a soft nod and then follows his peers through the ground bridge.

On the other side, the parents are rushing through. Boulder is crushed between both his parents. Chase finds his sire sinking to his knees before him and clasping him tightly. Arcee has to look up to her son who has grown so much.

Heatwave keeps waiting for one of his parents to come through the bridge. But when it closes his helm sinks. "I knew it was too good to be true."

He starts to walk away but finds himself being wrapped in Bulkhead's arms. "I don't know where you think you are going, but we Wreckers take care of what's ours. And Heatwave, you are ours. I am so glad to see you alive."

Heatwave drops his head to Bulkhead's chest, "Where are they?"

"Son, I don't know, but as long as you have us, and your team, you are never without family." He caresses Heatwave's helm just the way Inferno used to rock his little mech through the fort's halls. Just like those nights, Heatwave snuffles his tears into a sturdy chest.

They have no idea how long the reunion goes on, until the bridge opens again. This time Optimus walks through. A huge smile spreads across his face.

"So it's true?"

Ultra Magnus beams his own bright smile back. "Yes, Optimus, it's true that Wreckers have families."

Optimus chuckles warmly and they all join in. Sure they all know that wasn't the question being asked, but it gets answered just the same breaking anther stereotype: Ultra Magnus does have a sense of humor.

Ultra Magnus answers an unasked question. "Prime, Earth does feel like home."

Optimus leans over to pat his dear friend's shoulder as he sits beside his sweet blue son. "Good."  
>Then he shakes his head lightly scratching behind an antenna. "You know, I don't know why I didn't see it before, but now I can completely see the resemblance between you and Prowl."<p>

Chase looks up to his leader. "Thank you, Sir. I think that's the greatest compliment you could ever give me."

Optimus looks over each of the young Rescue Bots. With Heatwave being the only one without a natural parent with him, Optimus crouches down before him. "Do not give up hope, Heatwave. Who knows how many miracles Primus still has in store."

Heatwave beams to the tender support he has been given not just by his parent's teammates, but by the leader he very much looks up to. "Optimus, if anything, this is an encouragement to me."

Optimus nods.

The next statement nearly brings Optimus to tears though. It comes from Arcee. "Optimus, don't give up on Elita either."

He pivots to look over at her and the son who bares Springer's flight abilities. "I won't, I promise."

It warms him dearly that his crew cares for his own family even though he had accidentally kept theirs a secret.

The monitor begins pinging. Heatwave and Optimus leap to look. "Meteor?"

Optimus gasps clutching a hand to his chest as his spark feels it's other half coming closer and closer. "No. Miracle."

It's followed swiftly by more incoming objects. Arcee gasps, and then Ultra Magnus. The last two falling object have Heatwave shivering. "Ooo! That feels weird."

Optimus chuckles and then motions. "Family, let's go bring them home."


	2. Families in hiding

**Rescue Our Bots 2**

_By such a good response to the first chapter, here is a second. Thank you all for the warm reception. A special introduction of an Autobot from the 2000 Robots in Desguise show.  
><em>

* * *

><p>As soon as the Autobots figure out that that the incoming objects are actually Cybertronian escape pods, they are on their pedes and on the elevator in nothing flat.<p>

Upstairs the Burns family is enjoying a family movie when they hear the elevator rising. Of course that has all heads turning. Then the mouths begin dropping. Yeah sure they know Optimus and know there are more Autobots on Earth, they just are floored to see so many. On top of that, so many who don't even acknowledge them just dashing out the door. The elevator unloads like a circus clown car.

Cody is the first over the back of the couch and to the communications station as the last Cybertronian is out the main doors. Swiftly he is followed by the other members of his family and team.

"I wonder what has got them all in a twitter," Kade asks.

Charley holds up a hand, "Hold on, let's see what Cody finds out first."

By now Cody has got the line open and has already asked Optimus what is going on. Optimus doesn't respond though, which certainly has Charley concerned.

Blades does though, "Uh, erm, well… ah Cody, I can't tell you right now. Um it's really complicated to explain and well, we just really got to hurry. We will ping you when we can."

Charley leans into the microphone, "Blades, is there anything we can do to help?"

"No," Optimus curtly clips and then closes the line. It's a communications blackout for now.

They all look to their father for advice. Charley shakes his head. "Look, Optimus is no fool and probably has his reasons. Just keep their signal locked on and the line open. If they need us, they'll call us."

No one really likes that answer, not even Charley, but they all know there really isn't much of a choice.

* * *

><p>~~0~~<p>

While the Burns family waits in the base for news, the Autobot team hits the pier. Optimus shivers and his flight-tech comes out. Blades flips to his helicopter form to assist his Prime. The first of the escape pods can be seen off in the distance splashing down. It's both training and biological instinct that has Heatwave leaping off the pier and gracefully flipping to his speedboat mode. Without a word, he is off like a rocket.

"Prime, sir?" Blades asks for permission to follow his leader.

"Go," Optimus gives permission. Then he turns to the rest of his flightless and non-aquatic team members. "I'll com you as soon as I know who has arrived."

Ultra Magnus gives a curt nod, "Thank you, Sir."

Both of them know this is not a military rescue mission but a family one, still Ultra Magnus tries to remain professional. He is doing just fine watching Optimus lift off the pier and head out over the water until he sees the next pod splash down. Like a sledgehammer to his spark, he grunts. The next pods makes Arcee grunt.

Chase looks up to his sire with concern, but Magnus lays a hand to his shoulder to ease the worry and gives him a warm smile. "I think your carrier has just arrived."

Wheeljack wraps a warm arm around Arcee's shoulder. "Springer?"

For as tough as Arcee normally is, it surprises Wheeljack that she turns to lean against him for just a little bit more support. "Is it too much to hope for?"

Wheeljack wraps both arms warmly around her chuckling lightly, "I don't think so."

Boulder looks up to Bulkhead, "Who else do you think has arrived?"  
>Bulkhead smiles hopefully watching Optimus shoot higher up and snatch a pod right out of the air. Wrapping both his arms and legs around it, spirals almost out of control towards a far off island. "Someone very important to Optimus, I hope."<p>

A couple more come crashing in. Between Optimus, Heatwave and Blades, the pods are all gathered to the island.

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Ultra Magnus' com crackles to life from Heatwave. "Sir, Prime has requested that you find a barge or ferry and get out here right away. He's having Ratchet bridge in as well."

Ultra Magnus finds it curious as to why Optimus didn't com him himself, but then again, he did see the way he snatched one of those pods right out of the sky. If it's his long lost mate, Optimus has probably reverted right back to his newly bonded-Orion-persona. He actually smiles. "Very well. We will arrive promptly."

Then the lead commander turns to his son. "I need to contact Chief Burns privately."

Chase does not question his superior's order even if he does have a rather silly grin on his face. He just hands over his com and watches Ultra Magnus take a few steps away from the rest of the group.

"Chief Burns, I am Optimus Prime's Second Officer, General Ultra Magnus. May I speak to you privately?" Ultra Magnus very professionally makes the request.

Back at the base, Charley answers the com line. "Ah yes, but not on this line. Do you have the ability to call my cell phone?"

"I do, sir," And he readily adds the phone number to his communications contacts.

The rest of the Burns family finds is very curious that this strange new Autobot wants to speak to their Dad privately. It also concerns them, that maybe those incoming 'meteors' are actually bad news. It's very hard for them to hold back, while Charley takes the incoming call to his bedroom.

"Chief Burn here, General Ultra Magnus, and yes I am alone. Is everything alright?" Charley sits at the foot of his bed in his own worries.

Magnus clears his throat. "From what Chase has told me, you have offspring and thus a mate of your own, Chief?"

Now it's Charlie's turn to take a very slow breath. It may have been quite a few years ago that he lost his beloved Rose to cancer, but talking like this certainly brings that lost flooding to the surface. On top of that, if this is some kind of alien invasion, he can't bear the thought of losing any of his children. "Yes, I did have a wife."

Magnus drops his professional tone to one of softer and more personal. Yes, he heard 'did', meaning the Chief is a widower. "My condolences, Chief."

"Thank you. Tell me General, what are we facing? Decepticons?"

Ultra Magnus has to blink and then chuckles lightly at the misunderstanding for the human. "Ah no, not Decepticons. Chief, it looks like our mates have just arrived on Earth." Then he takes his own deep breath, "I just found out last night that my missing mech -erm, son- has been here under your roof all this time. I thought he was dead like so many of the other Rescue Bot Squads. Now I believe my sparkmate and his carrier have just arrived."

Charlie is stunned by the information. It's a complete shock to his thought process to go from preparing for a war to the realization these aliens have spouses and children just like his species. It had not eluded him that whenever Cybertronian reproduction was brought up the four Rescue Bots got very quiet and almost lost in thought, now he understands perfectly. All this time, they too presumed their families have been casualties of war.

"I take it you guys might need some time to… catch up?" Charlie nudges the conversation along.  
>"Yes, and well…. Erm.. Uh-"<p>

Charlie chuckles warmly to the poised General getting uncomfortable with the more private reunification the mates will need. "I take it Prime's mate has arrived and this is why you are contacting me?"  
>"DAD! DAD!" Kade pounds on the bedroom door. "There's some kind of strange energy read coming from an island-"<br>Kade is so loud that even Ultra Magnus can hear him, and thus helps answer the question. "Ah, yes, that does sound like Optimus and Elita. It's rather intimate, but the joining of mated sparks after so many eons can be quite powerful and for your computers look like a strange reading."

Charlie laughs and then calls to Kade, "The General knows about it and said not to worry. It's our friends and nothing dangerous."

"Is he sure he knows what he is talking about?" Kade calls back.

To this Ultra Magnus grunts. "TRUST me, I know."

Charlie lets the phone fall to his lap in a full blown laugh. Yes, there is a reason why he and Rose have four wonderful children. Some even said sparks flew from them when they kissed.  
>Regaining his composer, Charlie addresses his son, "Kade, it's alright. Go tell the others not to worry and I'll be down in a bit." The sound of footsteps retreating has the father returning the phone to is ear to speak to another parent.<p>

"Thank you for letting us know that all is well."

"Yes, well, I certainly don't want the military dropping bombs on us while…. Catching up?"

Once again Charlie is left laughing and even Magnus has to chuckle a little to that image. "I was wondering if there is something you could do for us. Those of us that can't fly or float, would really like to get out to the island, but with the least amount of explanation."  
>Charlie nods, "I can respect that. I'll meet you at the dock in a few minutes. Rest easy, General, I'll help you get back to your family."<br>"Thank you, Chief," he is very genuine in his gratitude.

Charlie closes the line and tucks his phone away. As he tugs on his boots and laces them up, he looks over to a picture of his family. It's the last one taken with Rose before she started her rapid decline. The funny thing is that it was taken on the very beach where he is going to drop off those other Bots. The place really should be called Family Island with the number of children conceived there. As it is, though it will be nice to see others have a family reunion on that same spot.  
>He dashes down the stairs and tugs on his jacket. "Hey, Kade, I'm going to take your bike and do a patrol. Why don't you and your sister do some grocery shopping? Graham and Cody, this room and the kitchen could do with some cleaning."<br>"But Dad, who will monitor the Bots?!" Cody complains.

Charlie looks to the older children with a look that they recognize as meaning something over Cody's maturity level. "The General said all is well and not to worry."

Once again Cody sputters, "If all is well, then why isn't Optimus telling us? He sounded so ..weird when they left."  
>Charlie is asking the older ones who date for a little help here. "He was a little…busy and thus asked the General to communicate with us."<br>The older brothers don't catch the meaning, but the sister does and giggles covering her mouth. It makes her dad chuckle too that the only girl catches it while it goes over all the boys' heads. Kade and Graham do not like the fact there is a joke their sister and dad share that they do not.  
>She wraps an arm around Cody's shoulder. "Come on, Cody you and me are going to do a little grocery shopping. I'm sure those two can clean up here. And TRUST me, Optimus is doing just fine. I think he's in good hands."<br>Charlie chuckles as he walks her and Cody to the door. "Oh I bet he is."

* * *

><p>~~0~~<p>

Down at the dock, Charlie brings a tug around with a barge hooked up to it. Swiftly the bots jump on, and Charlie heads out to the island as fast as he can. "General, I'll take the tug back. Do you think Heatwave will be able to pull you guys back?"

Magnus nods. "If not, I'm sure between a couple of our fliers who just came in, we can combine our pulling power. Will the barge be able to hold us?"

Charlie nods, "Eh, well you can always make multiple trips."

"Very true," but his thoughts are already on the island feeling as if the bondlink is pull them to the island and not this puny human boat.

In a short amount of time, they pull up to what remains of an old stone fishing dock. The seas haven't done too much damage to it and holds under even the General's heavy armored weight.  
>As Boulder steps off the barge between a white stripped mech and a heavy green one, Charlie can see the family resemblance. It really warms him when Chase slips his hand into the General's and looks up to him with a very worried look.<p>

Magnus lays his other large hand over Chase's spark, "That's what it feels like when we are close together again. How does it feel?"  
>Chase covers Magnus' hand, "I like it a lot. So he's really here?"<p>

Before he can finish that thought a mech, the same height as Chase with flared door wings on his back, comes racing down the beach and leaps to the stone dock. As soon as Chase sees the black and white blur coming his way, he breaks away from Magnus to meet the other mech.

They collide clinging to each other. Chittering and chirping in their native tongue, they nuzzle and snuggle together.

"Carrier?" A green and teal mech taller than the other two but shorter than Ultra Magnus, is a few paces behind Prowl. He stops short though when he sees the living image of his sire right before. "Sire? Is it really you?"

Ultra Magnus is at a complete loss for words. Charlie looks between the reunion of Chase and Prowl and then the taller mech staring at the tallest mech on the dock. This is an offspring Ultra Magnus never knew about? What has this war done to the Autobot families?!

Magnus takes a few shaky steps forward. Here before him stands a strong beast of a mech like himself. Even has his helm antenna, but has Prowl's chevron. He carries his strong shoulders but Prowl's door wings (even though they are massively wider). They are twittering in that same nervous fashion that Prowl does.

In fact when Magnus breaks his gaze from the green mech to his black & white mate, Prowl's door wings are twitching in matching nervousness. He is searching Magnus' face and their strained bond for anger or disappointment. What he is finding is shock and longing for confirmation.

Prowl steps back a little so Chase can see the taller green mech. "Chase, I would like for you to meet your younger brother Towline." Then he flicks his optics back to Magnus. "I didn't know until after you left."

Magnus great shoulders slump. He wasn't there for Prowl during Towline's birth and early life like he had been with Chase. He takes a step forward and cups Towline's cheek with one hand and Prowl's with the other. "You are safe and healthy?"

Prowl nods in great relief that his mate is not angry with him. "We're alright."

Magnus gathers the four mechs into his large arms and they bow their helms until all are touching. "Thank you Primus." His family intact is more than he could ever hope for.

Charlie finds himself wiping his eyes and nose. His partner not only has found both his parents but even a younger brother in the mist of war. Yeah, when he gets back to base, he will need to give his own brother a call.  
>Quietly he releases the tug from the barge and then gives a last look over at Chase's family. He laughs heartily to see Blades and a bright green Apache helicopter flying side by side come out over the little harbor as he takes the tug boat back to his own little family.<br>With his daughter's help, maybe he can prepare the boys for what the Cybertronians will have to tell them.

* * *

><p>~~0~~<p>

Boulder walks with his parents down the beach to see who else has arrived. They round one cove to see a mass of red and orange armor. It almost looks like a sculpture. As they come closer, the distinct figures can be made out.  
>"Inferno!" Wheeljack cheerfully calls his friend's name. The green mechs sprint up to the red family.<p>

Boulder smiles settling down beside Heatwave who is holding a young femme in his lap. "Hey, who have you got here?"

Heatwave beams up to his friend. "I have a sister! I have a little sister, Boulder! Her name is Red Alert."

Bulkhead and Wheeljack chuckle warmly to Firestar and Inferno snuggled up against each other watching their proud grown son talk to his bright and inquisitive younger sister.

Boulder sticks his hand out to the femme, "Hi, I'm Boulder."

Red shies away to bury her face into her brother's broad chest. Heatwave gives a warm rub to her back, "Hey it's okay, Red. This is my good friend Boulder. He really likes plants."

"Plants?" Red turns to look up at the green mech, but still stays against her warm brother.

"Yep, flora and fauna." He points up to the trees hanging over them. "Like these are coconut trees. And every now and then, a coconut ball will fall from the tree. Sometimes they are hard as rocks so they might bonk you but aren't dangerous."

"Bonk?" She gives him a curious look.

Just then, to prove it, one tree lets loose a coconut that makes a perfect 'bonk' sound on Boulder's head. He smiles, and Red giggles. "Heatwave, you have funny friends."

Heatwave just shakes his head giving her the coconut to explore. Even he starts chuckling though when she tries dropping it on her own head to replicate Boulder's bonk noise.

While the green and red families are talking things over and Ultra Magnus is getting introduced to his new son, Ratchet bridges in beside Arcee.

Acree is looking up into the sky watching Springer teach Blades a few things when Ratchet bursts through right at her side. "Where's the emergency?!"

The bridge closes up, and Arcee takes her older friend by the elbow. It is driving Ratchet crazy that Arcee says nothing, on top of this strange feeling in his chest. It's a feeling he thought he would never feel ever again. He swallows hard figuring it just to be a phantom feeling, not real at all.

A few more steps, up over a rise, and Arcee, points, "Look down- oh my!"

Arcee was hoping to surprise Ratchet with a special reunion with his daughter, but certainly was not expecting her friend to be alone with a mech. Let alone the stoic red scientist! Apparently he is quite skilled in other areas as well by the way teal femme impaled in his lap is arched over his hand with his lips skillfully playing over her moaning throat.

Ratchet's jaw drops. A wealth of information slams his optics and spark. His daughter is alive. His dear friend is alive even after the reports of his lab mates all being slaughtered.

Then of course there is the fact that his best friend is making love to his daughter! Even that is a conflict. Does he break their moment so he can hug them, or let them at least have this private moment before getting his with them.

"Percy!" Moonracer cries out his name and Perceptor growls hers back.

Ratchet is the one to tug Arcee's elbow this time. He gives her a rare smile. "I think I can wait a moment."

Arcee giggles lightly with him as they head down out of sight. The roar of a heavy mech overloading from another part of the island sends Ratchet's optics wide. "Oh, so Elita is here too?"

Arcee nods and points one direction. Then points towards another part of the island were a more muffled roar is heard. "And you know where Elita is -when not with Optimus-…"

Ratchet chuckles rubbing his forehelm. His brother. "Ironhide and Chromia?"

Arcee points up into the sky where Springer and Blades are flying off together. "The Ark didn't make it past Saturn so they launched the escape pods. I think this is everyone but it's kind of hard to say. Some of them have been a little preoccupied to get an actual head count."

A few moments after Arcee is able to fill in Ratchet as to who she knows has landed, a pair of bots come up behind them. The teammates turn to the bonded couple walking hand in hand.

Ratchet beams to them. Not only is his daughter and friend alive, but they have found love. He shakes Perceptor's hand, but cups Moonracer's sweet face so he can press his chevron to her forehelm. "Sparkling, how my spark feared your death."

"Sire, do you really think Chromia or Firestar would let anything happen to me? Elita would have their afts! I was so worried about you. Percy told me to never give up hope, but… I'm sorry I did."

Father and daughter look to the mech who by all accounts should be dead. Perceptor shrugs lightly, "It may not have been easy, but if I survived the massacre, I was not going to give up hope on my friend and the CMO."

Ratchet pulls Perceptor into a hug with his daughter. "Thank you."

The rustling of the leaves has Arcee looking up to her son and mate coming in for a landing. At the last moment, they both flip to their bot forms. "Did you see me Carrier?!"

Arcee smiles giving her tender son a pat to his chest. "You look wonderful out there."

"Now that I'm big enough, sire said he will teach me all kinds of stuff!" He nearly bounces with excitement. "I can't wait to tell Heatwave! Do you know where he is?"

Arcee giggles that he has already lost his bearings on the island in all the excitement. "Yes, he's down that way. Careful, his little sister is a bit skitterish."

"Okay!" He bounces down the hillside yelling out his friend's name.

Springer chuckles warmly pulling Arcee against his taller frame. Arcee wraps her arms around his waist reveling in the feel of his spark pulsing so close to hers again. "I love you, Springer."

Springer tips her chin up letting his optics go dark. "Now that we have Ratchet near by and a much safer place, I think Blades needs a sibling too." Acree has no chance to answer as his mouth heatedly covers hers.

Ratchet draws back to look at his own family. "Wait a second, Firestar and Inferno had another?"  
>Moonracer nods joyfully. "Yep, she's really cute and named Red Alert."<br>Perceptor points towards the dock. "Get a look at that."

Ratchet has to squint but then his brows rise again. "Is that another mech with Prowl and Magnus?"  
>"Yes, his name is Towline, and he is just like those two." Perceptor quirks a smile.<p>

Moonracer looks to Perceptor for permission and with a nod of approval, she gets Ratchet's attention. "Are you ready to be a grandsire?"

An absolutely stupid grin comes across his older mug. "REALLY?"

She nods gleefully and he gives her a careful look over. Oh yes, there now he can see the extra glow to her field. Due to his familial relation to her, he didn't sense it the first time. Now the medic side of him does.

Ratchet gives his daughter a kiss to her cheek but to his dear friend, he cups his cheek. "My grand sparkling couldn't have a better sire and my daughter a better mate."

Perceptor's cheeks burn, "Thank you, my friend."

It's a few hours before the group all meet back up in the center of the island. They have a small fire burning in the middle to give them some light.

Heatwave has his sister still sitting in the safety of his lap. She has fallen asleep though with the coconut that Bulkhead painted a face on. Beside and near him sits the rest of his team plus Towline.

Around the rest of the circle each of the sparkmates are sitting cuddled together. Although he is supposed to be The Prime and Supreme Commander of his Autobots, right now he is just happy to be a sparkmate. Optimus is laying on his side with his long limbs stretched all the way out and one arm draped around his sparkmate's waist. Elita is sitting on her aft with her back leaning against her mate's chest. One of her hands is entwined with his around her waist where he fondles her fingers. Her other hand lays on his helm gently stroking an antenna.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead are happy just sitting side by side being in charge of the fire. "I am not looking forward to explaining all this to Miko."  
>"Miko?" Prowl asks.<br>"Human Blurr," Ultra Magnus answers. Optimus lets off an amused grunt.  
>With Ironhide's head in her lap, Chromia's finger lazily plays over her mate's double paned chest. "Hey, it might be fun to meet up with some humans."<br>Ultra Magnus groans, "You go ahead, Chromia. Just call me when you need me for a battle with the Decepticons, not to rescue you from the humans. Think I might just like to stay here a little while longer in the peace and quiet."

Rather sneakily, he fondles the bottom of Prowl's wing where no one will see. Unfortunately, it's been such a long time since his wing has been fondled, that Prowl lets off a gasp. Everyone turns to Prowl who gives his mate a glare even though Magnus is trying to pull off an innocent look.

Optimus does not hide his own chuckle. "Umm, I quite agree, Commander. I think we could all use with a little R & R." His arm tightens around his mate give off a rather lecherous hurr.  
>Elita turns her own seductive look down to her long lost mate. "Is there anyone back at the base who can man it for a while?"<p>

Optimus rises up and whispers in her audio, "Let the Decepticons have it. I don't give a care."  
>Elita turns in his arms letting him pull her down on top of his chest while he lays back. "Darling, don't tempt me to ping Megatron and give him the coordinates."<p>

He nuzzles into her neck feeling himself getting quite warm under the armor, "I'll give them to him myself."

"A-hem, PRIME! Sparklings present." Ironhide warns.

Back on the Ark and in Iacon it was no surprise that young Orion or even the rather proper Prime had the hots for his mate. It's just that they had their own secured quarters and an office where they could express themselves. Sometimes they didn't make it though. As soldiers, no one could blame the powerful leader needing his mate to help him forget his duties and remind him of being an average mech.

At this moment though, decorum needs to be paramount. On top of that, when they do get back to base, the last thing they need Miko or Raff to know is how horny the leader really is for his mate.

Elita slips a finger between her mate's lips and her neck. "Darling, your soldiers are right. Let's take this elsewhere."  
>Optimus rolls, snatches Elita over his shoulder and is out of sight in nothing flat. Everyone can hear the crashing through the brush and then a splash into the ocean followed by Elita's squeal.<p>

Ratchet looks over to Moonracer and Perceptor, "Looks like your sparkling will have a playmate pretty soon."  
>Chromia brings a finger up, "Oh right, that reminds me. Ironhide I've been meaning to tell you something."<p>

Ironhide's optics shoot wide. "REALLY!"

Ratchet pumps his fist, "YES! I get to be and uncle AND a grandsire!"

Everyone laughs to that. For although he is the only widower here, he seems to be one of the most jubilant.


End file.
